I'll paint you a rainbow
by Hyacinth Chan
Summary: Have you ever thought of trying to paint others a rainbow, but you still think your hard work is not enough? Today, the Starfox leader, has a problem with that. But in this day of travelling with his family, he knew that he has done well already. (1st work! Also "Earth Federation" and "Hyacinth" is imagined. If it doesn't allow imaginative OC or places, please tell me. Thanks!)


He woke up from the fantasy he was in. The sun shone its light in his apartment. It's a new day.

But the one who woke him up was not the sun. It was his son.

"Dad! Dad! We are going to Disneyland in Hong Kong, remember?"

He opened his eyes further, and saw a bluish creature in front of him. It is Marcus. His son.

"Just a while. Let me sleep more 5 minutes. Please, Marcus."

"No. I have been waiting for this for a long day! Since we planned to pay a visit to the Earth Federation! Remember the president gave us the special privilege to travel everywhere in this town and spend whatever we want?"

Fox then regained his senses. And found that he was in the president's VIP room. Not at his house in Coneria.

"What is it? Who is calling me up so early?"

"Mom!Mom!"

"And what little twit is calling me up like a rooster?"

Fox then regained more of his senses. His vision is even clearer. And he looked around him. Left sat Falco, and right Sat Krystal. They all went to travel to Earth.

The door in their room opened. It was president Hyacinth. A falcon humanoid that is just like Falco.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. How are you all doing'?"

It was Falco who responded first.

"Oh, how friend!" He said.

The president and Falco laughed. And then Marcus ran to the president.

"Mr. President." Said Marcus. As he Grabbed his hand and swung it back and forth.

"Whoa! Whoa! My little blue! Steady! Just call me Hyacinth, will you?" As he laughed when saying "Steady". "You are going to Disneyland today, aren't you?"

"Yes. Will you come with us?"

"Yep. I had told Mr. Raphael, the vice president to help me with my business today. I have a whole day to travel with you."

Fox then knew what is going on. They went to Earth to travel. Plus letting the president of the Earth Federation, their friend, to be their guide. (Not only the president invested an enormous amount of money and military forces to aid Coneria during the Lylat wars, he went to fight with the team too. That's why Hyacinth and the group are good friends. Very good friends indeed.)

"OK. Let's go then."

When Krystal was in the bathroom ready to go to her early bath, Fox opened the door, then hugged Krystal from her back.

She felt his chafe. Then asked him: "Will you have to repeat that every day?" While smiling.

"Have you ever heard of a person wanting to paint others a rainbow?"

"Yes. Are you saying that you are trying to paint mine?"

"It's just that…it's been decades since the war has ended, Marcus is born and is being well cared by us. Me, you, Falco and Hyacinth. Our little family is growing and growing. It's a blissful little family. I am thinking if we are going to…"

But Krystal already said:

"Maybe another time, my dear love." She said. Blushing.

But then Fox kissed her in her cheeks. And They transcended into a soft kiss.

Fox felt more than a soft kiss. It was a one that made his blood warm. Made the coldness of morning thaw like a cube of ice seeing sunlight.

The two then stopped. And went a bit apart.

"See you later, Fox. You do want to watch me bathing like the last time you told me the good news of Marcus when you just break in and see me naked?"

"I know. I was naked too. As I was changing and I got a phone call from the hospital. I was so happy that I rushed in the bathroom before I realized that I did not put any clothes on."

Krystal giggled. Making Fox appear a small smile.

"You should go see Falco now. You know how much he hates the cold. Especially for this chilly winter morning."Said she.

"Alright, I will. See you later then."

Fox then turned back and opened the door quietly. Then closed it quietly too.

When he closed a door he heard two voices taking to each other.

"Must be Hyacinth and Falco." He said.

"So do you like the area you are in?"

"Oh, I really hate it a lot."

"I'm not sure about you are being sarcastic though. Aren't you?"

"I am, you fool!"Said Falco.

"Guys, how are you today in this fine morning?"Asked Fox, out of everyone's expectations. When the two laughed.

"My, it should be me who is saying good morning to you!"Said Hyacinth.

"Actually, there is no need for you to do that." Said Falco.

"I just wanted to see you if you are happy."

Falco then turned away and walked away already. But Hyacinth knew something is underneath Fox. So he smiled. A light smile.

"I will talk to you later, alright? Now, we have to go. Or the highway to Disneyland will be really crowed with cars."

After getting on the car, Fox sat at the back of the car. With Krystal and Marcus at the same row. While Hyacinth drives and Falco sat at the seat beside him.

"Hey, H." Falco said. "What do you think of Fox? About all that mush?"

"Oh Falco, said Hyacinth. You just do not really know about Fox. But I do not know you are this sensitive either, friend. Being active in asking about your friend's emotions is already awfully good thing for you to do."

When they arrived, Marcus was very excited. Everyone has smiles on their faces except Fox. He appeared a bit dim.

Everyone did not really mind about Fox. But Hyacinth saw him. But Hyacinth carried on. Because he knew that it is not the right time to talk to Fox.

When they went to take a ride on a rollercoaster, Fox appeared much less dim. But he looked mused. Gazing at the sky as if there are something in it. Or in his heart. Not until that he tried to get to the seats of the roller coaster before the staff stopped Fox.

"I'm sorry. But there are only three seats left. You and your friend…"

"OK. I won't mind. Falco, you three go. I'll wait on the ground."

Hyacinth turned his head to Fox. "Let's go to the exit first, shall we?"Said he.

"Alright. Whatever you say."Said Fox.

When waiting at the exit, Fox looked even more mused. His eyes are filled with ponder. But a ray of hope shined within.

Hyacinth then patted his shoulder.

"I already noticed."

"What?"

"You just wanted them to be happy, don't you?"

Fox then hung his head more low.

Hyacinth then patted his shoulder again. "Have you ever heard of a man trying to paint a rainbow for his loved ones? One who wanted to make his life colorful?"

"Why will you have thoughts like that?"

"Because I experienced it too."

The roller coaster then started. And people on it screamed and shouted. Hyacinth saw the three who were on the roller coaster. Trying to reduce their fright by shouting. Even Falco got into the act of shouting like a maniac.

"Hey look! Falco!" Hyacinth said. As he waved to them. Of course, with little to no avail.

"Hyacinth. Tell me more about the story."Said Fox.

Hyacinth then giggled. Then faced front again.

"I was once a mist in the sky. Unseen in the darkness and tangled in the fog. Afraid of the darkness, I was scared. So I was very weak and rebellious. Attacking everyone in my sight."

"You were like Falco just then."

"Yes. That's why I knew him so much. But probably less than you do."

"Then what happened to you? How did you change? And turning to be the president of the Earth Federation?"

"The answer is simple. Love."

"Love? What..."

"When I met you guys, I already knew that you will be the ones that will be deserved to be protected and to be nourished. I'll paint you a rainbow that reaches as far as the horizon will reach, and your sorrow will vanish. You will be merry..."

"So you think that..."

"Aren't you? Everyone's blissful. Krystal, Falco, me, your son, and yourself are already very grateful of your work. There is no need of giving pressure to yourself. We are happy people. And we are happy because of you."

Just then, Krystal and the other two went dizzily out.

"Ugh, I feel sick."

Fox did not seem dim anymore. He smiled.

It was a fine morning. Hyacinth watches the four's back walking further. A smaller shadow, beside are two bigger shadows holding its hand. Plus another causal, free-spirited shadow.

Hyacinth smiled. As he thought:

"You have already painted them a rainbow. Fox. You already have."


End file.
